Secrets of the Tower
by RavenclawWings14
Summary: After Flynn died, I thought I'd never find true love again. Especially because of the hopeless depression I was trapped in. Then... I met Jack. Rated M for self harm, language, and possibly some sexual scenes later. AU, slightly OOC, Jackunzel.
1. The Meeting

**This is a new story, and it would mean SO much if you reviewed. Thank you (:**

* * *

I didn't know what to think when I first met Jack. He was...different. He wasn't a normal kind of guy. Although at first I didn't have any romantic feelings for him, it's hard to stay - and I quote - 'just friends' with Jack.

It was tough, when I first met him. My first love, Eugene (or Flynn, as you may have known him), was murdered only months before. You see, I had found out the truth about my past, I had discovered that I was the lost princess. So Gothel tied me up, chained my wrists together. When Flynn came to rescue me, she stabbed him in the stomach and left me to watch him die. She had destroyed a love that had been pure. Purer than I could ever imagine back then.

After Eugene died, I sunk into a deep depression. Scars formed on my wrists, and my long blonde hair grew pale. I knew that my 'mother' was growing frantic, as the dark thoughts within my head were weakening my hair's powers.

Now that I knew the truth, Gothel had imprisoned me further. Not wanting me to be strong enough to escape, she fed me just enough to keep me from starving, but I was always weak, and the cuts kept extending up my pale arms. The rest of summer and fall were a living hell.

Then winter came.

I still remember sitting at the window watching the first snow. Remembering my childhood dreams and wishing they were still just as real to me, looking at the bloody scrapes up and down my arms. The snowflakes were falling quite gently, slightly uncommon for the area I live in.

Then I heard a voice.

"Hello?" it whispered. It was soft, but sure. Half in surprise and half in terror, I grabbed the frying pan I always keep close to me. Ever since Eugene's death, paranoia has controlled my brain.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't swing that thing. Please."

"Show yourself or I'll smack the shit out of you."

"Calm down. Please. I see your scars."

That just alarmed me even more. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I am showing myself. You just can't see me."

"AND WHY NOT, WISE-ASS?"

"You don't believe in me."

That shut me up. My emerald eyes narrowed, confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

I stood there for a second.

"What kind of IDIOT do you take me for?"

All of a sudden, I felt a draft. Chills were surrounding me, I was in a tornado of icy wind. I almost screamed as I saw frost creeping its way across the edges of my dress. "STOP IT!" I yelled.

Then I looked up. And with an ear-splitting crash, the frying pan clattered to the floor.

There was a boy there, with eyes bluer than any I had ever seen.

* * *

Feel free to give me some feedback (:


	2. Conversation

I JUST realized how long it's been since I've written! First off, thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed. I love every one of you. Second, I've been super busy lately, and I'm currently on vacation. I just watched Tangled, and that was what reminded me to finally update this! I am really enjoying writing this story, and even I personally am excited to find out where it goes. I've worked out some problems in Chapter 1, and they have been fixed. Okay. I think I've been blabbering on long enough. Enjoy the second chapter, snowflakes :)

* * *

Alarmed, I backed up against the cold stone wall. "What are you doing here?" I asked, frightened.

He looked unsure of himself as he stared at me. "Is that important?"

"It kind of is."

"I'm sorry to hear that, um..."

"The name's Rapunzel."

"Ra- what?"

"I said, it's Rapunzel. Just tell me why you're here."

"Can I at least call you Punzie?"

"No."

"Listen, Punzie, this is my story. I'm Jack Frost. If it isn't quite obvious yet, I create snow. Look out your window. See that? Yeah. That's why I'm here."

I stared at him coldly. "I know that, dumbass. Why are you in my HOUSE?"

"Hey. Quit with the language. I don't like to hear you curse-"

I cut him off, snapping, "You don't even KNOW me!"

"You're right. I don't."

"So WHY are you here?"

He looked up at me, and I couldn't help but notice how BRIGHT his eyes were.

"I saw your scars. And I felt like I needed to do something."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You came here because of my SCARS?"

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"They're- they're from my cat."

"Your cat."

"Yeah! My- my cat, um, Fred. Yeah. He lived here for years, yeah, but the other day he fell out of that window. It was awful." I stuttered. Wow. I really am a terrible liar.

"Right." he said doubtfully.

We were silent for a moment, one uncomfortable moment, a moment that I wish hadn't happened.

Jack turned away from me and walked towards the window. No questions were asked. Before he climbed out, we locked eyes one last time.

I looked away.

The next time I looked back, he was gone.

And for some reason, I felt more alone than ever.

* * *

Thanks SO much for reading this chapter. If you liked it, please write a review and maybe follow (: I love to hear from you guys. And I'll hopefully be writing a lot more. Bye for now. xx


	3. Gothel

Hi, everyone! I have a few updates to share.

Number one: Thanks for the amazing feedback from everyone, and I can't believe how many follows this story has gotten already! And it's already been favorited TWICE. Thank you SO much. I adore you all.

Number two: I made a cover! I didn't make the edit, I found it on Tumblr. Creds to the owner, thank you so much for your amazing work xx

Number three: I'm going to try writing longer chapters now. I hope this one's long enough for you guys.

* * *

The snow ended soon after he left. The rest of the week was just as dry, too. I watched out my window as it melted, exposing the brown, dead grass beneath.

My razors didn't exactly go unused, either. The sleeves of my dress, now ripped and dirty, were stained with my own blood.

And I just didn't know why the fact that he had left made me feel even worse.

I hadn't even LIKED him. Who was he to just come barging in my room like that?

Of course, that's what Eugene had done.

Eugene...

A single tear slid down my cheek. But another swipe of the razor along my wrist made it all better. I could barely feel the physical pain. The feeling of my emotional pain was that strong and heavy.

But nothing explained the second storm.

The snow began to fall again, a little over a week later from Jack's first visit.

And although I told myself not to let him in ever again, something within me made me leave the window open.

Something I didn't understand.

And I couldn't help looking out the window, staring, wondering if I'd see him.

But after what seemed like hours, I gave up.

Tears forming in my eyes, I turned away, and began to walk towards the jewelry box where I hide my razors...

"Punzie!"

I turned around so fast I almost lost my balance.

"Jack!"

The white-haired teenager walked over to me. "What are you doing?"

"Um, walking towards my jewelry box."

He raised an eyebrow. I looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. Why did I feel so awkward around him?

"You're back." I said simply.

He nodded. "I couldn't help but notice that you were staring out your window for two hours."

I bit my lip.

"Well, there isn't much else to do up here."

He shrugged. "Guess you're right."

Suddenly, he asked, "Why are you up here anyway?"

I felt my face grow hot.

"That's none of your business." I said fiercely, glaring at him.

His face scrunched up as he backed away. "Whoa, okay. Sorry, Punzie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why don't you like it?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"Fine. Sorry, RAPUNZEL."

"Better."

All of a sudden a shrill voice smashed through the strange moment occurring in my room.

"RAPUNZELLL! DINNER IS READY!"

My eyes became wide and hollow.

"Jack! You have to hide! My mother's coming upstairs!"

I watched in horror as he casually sat down in the corner on the floor. I could hear her footsteps coming up the stone steps.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I whispered in disgust. "Hide!"

"She doesn't believe in Jack Frost, does she?"

I guffawed. "No. But she will once she gets up here if you don't HIDE!"

He chuckled. "No, she won't. I'm invisible to nonbelievers, remember?"

Before I could turn red from the sudden feeling of idiocy flooding through me, Gothel stepped into the room carrying a tiny bowl of hazelnut soup.

"Here's your dinner." she said coldly, shoving it into my hands.

I noticed there wasn't a spoon. I dipped a finger into the soup, and sucked it clean.

"It's cold."

"Is that a problem?"

"I kind of prefer hot soup."

Gothel slapped me across the face with so much force that the sound of her palm colliding with my cheek echoed through the room.

She then grabbed my hair, causing me to cry out in pain. She yanked it towards her, so our faces were inches apart.

"Never talk to me that way again. Eat it that way or not at all." she hissed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She yanked on my hair once again, waves of pain attacking my body, as sobs began to escape my trembling lips, and the soup in my shaking hands began to spill onto the stone floor.

"Y-yes, m-mother!" I almost screamed, as she continued to pull tighter and tighter.

It wasn't until those two words escaped my lips that she let go, and I crumpled to the floor, the soup spilling all over my gown. My cheek was bright red and sore, and tears streamed down my cheeks as I massaged my scalp.

"You fool. You dropped the only food you'll get tonight." the witch said hatefully. "Oh well. You won't starve, not yet. You ate yesterday... I'm sure sometime soon you'll be able to eat your meals without dropping them. Clumsy brat." she spat, before turning on her heel and leaving me, crying, on the cold, hard floor.

I lay there for a minute, feeling the pain continue to circulate through my fragile body. Tears dripped down my cheeks and fell onto the stone.

I had almost forgotten Jack was there, but he walked up and sat down next to me.

"Rapunzel." he whispered, his voice full of horror. I looked up, my eyes blurry from tears.

I was shocked to see a teardrop sliding down his pale cheek.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I- I didn't know..."

"It doesn't matter." I whispered back. "It's often worse than this."

"Worse?" he asked desperately.

I sat up, wiping away my tears.

"Please, Jack, I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving you. Not now."

"Please." I whispered, my eyes watering.

He stared at me, a look in his eyes I couldn't explain.

Then he nodded, and he began to walk towards the window.

I couldn't watch him go.

I sat down on my bed and cried until I knew he was gone for good.

Once I was sure, I reached into my jewelry box and pulled out my favorite razor. It was shiny, I had just polished it, cleaned off the blood that remained.

I swept it across my left wrist, blood dripping onto my dress and the bedsheets, the liquid seeping in and forming a permanent stain.

Beautiful, glorious pain.

I repeated the process several times, until I was satisfied from the amount of blood I had dispelled.

I lay down on my bed, stains forming where my wrists rested against the mattress.

That was where I cried myself to sleep.

But that night, my dreams were different.

It wasn't just the usual dark, twisted nightmares.

Tonight, there was a boy in it.

A boy with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon with another chapter!

Please follow and review if you enjoyed xx


End file.
